Into The Underworld
by Rumor33
Summary: What's happening to me? It started with sipmle nightmares that grew into insomina. Now there are army guys breaking into my room at night and pointing guns in my face! And who's this guy with a braid? Dad, what the heck's going on here?


Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the media I have pulled from for this….really, none of it.

AN: The concept of this is, a little different. Basically it is a giant crossover; I've taken characters from a variety of video games/books/animes and tweaked them so they fit with the story. It's more like I'm using characters inspired by others then the characters them selves. THEY ARE NOT SUPPOST TO BE CANON REREPRESENTATIONS. SO don't whine to my about OOC. I'm not going to say what characters there based one, but you should be able to tell with most.

Chapter 1-Into the Rabbit Hole

The room was empty except for the girl. Her face was barely illuminated by the blue glow of a computer station; the many separate screens the only source of light in the room. She was worked diligently, glancing from area to area of the work station, stopping only at intervals to look nervously over her shoulder, as if she expected some sort evil to manifest there at any moment. Soon a tall dark figure did seem to seep out of the shadows and came to stand behind the girl, staring intently at her work.

"Is it confirmed?" the tall man crooned. His voice was smooth, like velvet, but it held a sinister undertone.

"No, the test where inconclusive," she stammered, trying not to lose her nerve, "he could still go ether way. The subject may just not be old enough sir, with a little more ti-…"

"No," interrupted the man with the velvet voice, "this threat has gone unchecked long enough, send out a team to take care him."

"Y-yes sir." She mumbled uselessly to the figure that had already slipped out of the room. The girl swallowed harshly; sweat starting to bead on her forehead. After a pause she exited out a separate door then the dark man had. She walked quickly down the metallic hall, fidgeting as she went. He breathing became slightly more labored as she turned several times and finally reached her destination. It was a fire exit at the rear of the building that let her out into a secluded alleyway. She pressed her back harshly against the buildings brick wall and once again looked around her surroundings to make sure she was alone in the alley. Once satisfied she pulled a cell phone out of her back pocket and quickly dialed an all too familiar number. She waited for what felt like an eternity for the phone to pick up as she nervously glances around her.

"Max?" She said softly after the answer came. "You're out of time, get him now."

She hung up the phone without waiting for a response and disappeared back into the building.

xXxXxXx

Spike Hedgmon woke suddenly, springing into an upright poison. He had had a dream, no, a nightmare, there where bright lights, and needles, his mother, she was there, was…she crying? No, the dream was gone now. Spike let his head fall against the pillow in frustration. His features were mildly Asian in origin, his skin was tan and his hair was a rather tussled dark brown color. Spike's most striking feature was his pale blue almond shaped eyes.

This was the fourth straight night that he had been unable to sleep well, ninth day out of the last twelve. The strain was starting to show, dark circles had formed under his eyes and his school work had started to lapse. He had no relative to confide his nightmares in; Spike lived almost alone in the small uptown apartment. The only other resident being his father, though Gregory Hedgmon was much more likely to be found at his desk at any point in the day then he was to be found at home.

Spike knew by experience now that there was no use in trying to fall back asleep, so he resided himself to his insomiatic state and grabbed for the walkman on the nightstand besides him. After he inserted the separate small black earpieces into his ears he flipped through the CD's many tracks until he reached his favorite, _Ode to Joy_.

Spike lost himself in the music, so much so he didn't see the living, amoeba like shadow that crept in throught the window, nor did hear the heavy booted footfalls from the interior of his small apartment. However, these noises where not missed by the newly arrived shadow, which moved quickly to take up position by the bedroom door. Spike, in fact, noticed nothing until the door to his room was forcively kicked in and two men in a camo uniforms and helmets was standing above him, one with a rifle to his face.

The one not currently pointing a weapon at Spike lifted a small trasmiter-divce to his mouth. "We got the kid, told ya' back up, just like shootin' fi-…" The solider never finished his sentence, the living shadow had suddenly materialized and had leapt for the man with cat like agility, and with a singe movement the soldier's neck was broken. The second lifted his rifle from Spike to face the Shadow-man, but before he could get a shot off the shadow had reviled a handgun and shot the second solider twice in his unprotected neck.

The shadow man lowered he gun to his side and slowly turned toward Spike a cold, deadly look emitting from his violate-blue eyes. Fear ripped through the young man until the dark mans face suddenly lit up and reveled a lopsided smile. The man said, in a deep, gravelly voice, "How's it goin' kiddo?"

That was the last straw for spike. "How's it _going?" _he screamed in a slightly soprano whine. In his anger Spike tossed aside his earphones, witch hit the wall and slipped behind into the crack between his bed and the wall. "Soldiers burst in to my room in the middle of the night, try to kill me, then you leap out of nowhere, murder two men in my bedroom, and then have the gall to ask me how its going? _Not well!"_

"Jesus kid, if I knew you where such a pissy bitch I might not have saved your life." Spike calmed enough to take a good look at this dark man for the first time. He was tallish, around 6"0', and thin, yet still seemed moderately muscled. His features were delicate, almost feminine, an impression enhanced by the yard long braid of auburn brown hair and the large deep blue eyes. He was clad entirely in black, with black denim pants, a turtleneck covered by an open jacket-vest with a faux-fur collar. He suddenly turned his head to door, his face taking on a more serious expression. He then took a step toward Spike and extended a his arm to the boy, "Unless you want your life to get exponentially more sucktastic then get your ass up and come with me, there are more of these bastards," he gestured toward the fallen men with the handgun, "bound to be coming soon."

One thousand protests flooded through Spikes mind. The Shadow-man seemed to sense his reservation. "Come on kid, why the hell would I save your life just to hurt you later on?" At this point Spike could swear he hear the approach of heavy, booted, feet. "Better the devil ya know, right kid?"

He sighed deeply. "What makes you the one I know?" But despite his protest spike reached out and took the strangers hand.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." The stranger said as he hosted Spike out of bed. "Come on, we gotta be hightailing it." He pulled spike toward the window.

"Wait a second!" Spike suddenly pulled back. "You're not thinking about going out the window?"

"There are a plethora of armed guards wanting for us to come down the stairs or the elevator, how did you think we where going to get out?"

"Not by a three story drop!"

"What? Is that what you're worried about?" He gave Spike disarming smirk. "Look kid, I a professional at shit like this, you think I didn't have some sort of plain? I got somthin' there to catch you." As he said this he leaned his head out the widow and gestured for spike, "Come look, see for yourself."

Spike slowly and cautiously made his way to the window and stuck his head through the opening. As he looked down Spike could see nothing but the alley behind the apartment building, "You liar-"Before Spike could finish his thought he felt himself being shoved out the window.

xXxXxXx

"What is this about sir?" Ivana asked as she slipped into her superior's office, shifting her gaze only momentary to look at the two guards stationed at either side of the door.

"I was hoping you could tell me." The man sitting behind the desk gestured for her to sit and she quickly complied. The man behind the desk as stocky built. He had tan skin and brown eyes that were behind square, masculine glasses. He sat in a very characteristic way, elbows on the table, fingers interlaced, with his square chin resting on them. "Are you aware of tonight's mission? Of its outcome?"

Ivana tried to keep the fear from entering her eyes. "I know only that troops were diploid to collect SOO number 22655 at approximately 22:00 tonight sir."

"You know this because you ordered there deployment, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir it is." Ivana answered curtly.

The man at the desk leaned forward slightly. "Are you aware that the mission was a failure? That the target was intercept by a subject presumed to be ES 00064?"

Ivana now tried to repress the joy she felt at Max's success. "No sir, I assure you that this is the first time I've heard of these happenings."

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't contact ES 00064 before you deployed the collection unit?"

Ivana cringed inwardly. _This is only susption; they can't have proof, deny it to then end. _She thought. "Absolutely not sir! I've been nothing-"

"I hate it when they lie." The man interjected. With a fluid motion he turned his computer monitor so that Ivana could see it. It showed a black and white security feed of the alley behind from with Ivana had made her call earlier. With terror Ivana watched as the monitor played a tape of herself exiting the building and making a hasty cell phone call, she knew her fate was sealed when she heard her own voice, on the recording.

The man watched her reactions closely through the security camera recording, and only at the end did he say. "We've known for some time that there was a leak in the organization, that's why this and many other surveillance units were installed a few weeks ago. I may say Ivana; I never thought you were our traitor." He passes to look toward the guards. "You know where to tale her."

The guards needed no mare signal; they grabbed her by the arms and started to drag her out of the room. Ivana tried to struggle free, but it was in vain. In a last, desperate effort to save herself Ivana cried out, "How can you do this to him Greg? He's your son! He's your son!"

Gregory Hegmon only watched as she was dragged to her doom.

Spike did not have much time as he feel the three floors from his bedroom to the ground, but he did mange a few thoughts. _That rat bastard! I trusted him and he troughs me out my own window? Oh, why do these things happen to me? It not like this guys taken the time to explain anything! _Spike was so rapped up in his negative internal dialogue he didn't notice the shadow that raced down the side of the building and quickly overtook him. Oh…._I don't want to die like this! I should have just let myself get shot, at least that would have been faster then going splat aga- _Spikes negativity was ended by the felling of falling into another man's arms.

Spike looked up sheepishly to see the lopsided grin on the braided man's face. "Don't worry about it kiddo," he said as he put Spike down, "everyone ends up fallin' for me." He then grabbed Spikes arm and lead him across the back ally they had landed in, apparently pulling him toward an overstuffed dumpster in the far end f the alley.

xXxXxXx

At this point Spike had finally regained his wits. "You jerk, why didn't you just tell me what you were planning on doing?"

"Well, I was worried you'd be disappointed if it didn't work." The braided man reasoned.

This did nothing to ease Spikes fears. "You weren't sure it would _work_? I could have died! Did you think about that?"

"Look, are you dead? No you're not, so there's no reason to worry about what could have happened." At this point he seemed to have reached his destination, what seemed to be a pile of broken furniture partially covered by a large filthy piece of canvas cloth. The braided man grabbed the cloth and threw it aside to reveal a motorcycle. The bike was almost totally silver, with black, jagged, lettering across the cab that read. 'Bullet'.

"You like?" the man asked, a new fathers pride written across his face. "I built her myself." He quickly through himself over the bike and handed the helmet to Spike. Come on kiddo, we still got a while to go."

xXxXxXx

AN: Well that was chapter one, you like? You don't like? Review and tell me why! PLEASE point out any grammar mistakes you find. Thank you very much. :3


End file.
